


Day and Night

by beastieboys



Category: Glee
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, Unrequited Love, i apologize to roderick, told from madison's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastieboys/pseuds/beastieboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison wants Mason to date Jane. Mason has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day and Night

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an anon prompt from my [Spenson McPorter tumblr](http://spensonmcporter.tumblr.com)!!

Madison and Mason are brushing their teeth when she pulls the toothbrush from her mouth and spits thirty seconds earlier than usual.

 

“What do you think of Jane?” she asks, not making eye contact with Mason, who is still brushing his teeth as if he didn’t hear her. He spits right on schedule.

 

“She’s nice, I guess, and she can sing. And she’s pretty.” Mason says, taking the floss from the counter and pulling himself a piece of the string.

 

Nothing specific about Jane. Damn, this is going to be harder than she thought.

 

Madison thinks Jane and Mason would be good together. If she can’t spend her entire life with him, she should be able to pick the person he does spend his life with, right? It’s only fair.

 

She has to let him grow up eventually, and a girlfriend is a start.

 

Jane is funny, and she has a good head on her shoulders. Madison thinks their babies would be gorgeous. But she can’t push this _too_ fast, or else he’ll catch on and sing some classic rock hit about wanting to escape from his problems or whatever.

 

_Never again._

 

The twins migrate to their bedroom and Mason flicks the lights off once Madison gets in bed.

 

_Yes, this is happening._

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

At school Madison runs straight into Jane, by accident, of course (not), and takes the time that Jane is reorganizing the books in her hand to ask her what she thinks of Mason. Madison will admit, her love doctor skills are quite elementary school, but if it does the job, it does the job.

 

“He’s attractive, and the faces he makes are the best.” Jane says. “But don’t tell him I said that.” she adds quickly.

 

Madison giggles a little. “I won’t.” _You’ll be able to tell him yourself, soon enough._

 

She walks away from Jane, smirking to herself.

 

Madison can imagine it clearer every day. _Mason walk up to her, holding a rose behind his back. Jane gasps as he hands it to her, twirling it between his fingers. He links his fingers with hers and they walk down the hallway. Mason winks at Madison, and she gives a thumbs up back._

 

_They have their first kiss under the stars._

_They have their first child at twenty-seven and name it Madison._

_They go on tour together, except they actually care for little Madison this time, unlike--_

Madison is getting ahead of herself, yet again. But it would be so perfect!

 

Alright, enough waiting. She has to put her plan into action ASAP.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

“What are you doing Friday?” Madison asks Mason over dinner, stabbing some broccoli on her food rake.

 

“The guys were going to hang out at Spencer’s, why?” Mason says, his voice wavering a little. Hm.

 

“Maybe you’d like to go to Breadstix instead?” Madison suggests.

 

“I thought you were on a low-calorie-no-carb-tons-of-sugar-in-the-middle-of-the-night diet?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Not with _me_ , you doofus.” Madison decides to ignore the slight insult. “With Jane.”

 

“Oh, um…” Mason pauses from his food, staring out into space in what must be thought.

 

“I don’t really get to hang out with the guys much. Rain check?” Mason says, lifting his voice at the end in a hopeful tone.

 

“Sure, whatever.” Madison replies, narrowly avoiding stabbing her food rake back into the vegetables in reluctant defeat.

 

_This. Will. Happen._

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Madison is midnight snacking on Friday night (well, technically, Saturday morning, at a prompt 1:01 am), something she does when she knows (thinks) Mason isn’t around. Speaking of, where is he? Probably went up to bed while she wasn’t paying attention. How lame. She opens the fridge to search around for something when the front door creaks open. The hallway isn’t visible from the kitchen, but she knows that creak anywhere.

 

_Oh God, it’s an intruder._

 

She grabs the nearest kitchen utensil --a whisk-- and holds it like a bat, bending her knees in case this asshole is tall.

 

She crouches down behind the counter, waiting. Footsteps approach and go right past her towards the fridge.

 

“Get out!” she screams, jumping up to face...Mason. A disheveled Mason, with his hair sticking out in a few places and his shirt wrinkled.

 

“What the fuck?” he shouts, backing away from her. Madison wants to say something like _don’t use that language, young man,_ but that sounds too mom-ish and this is definitely not the time.

 

“Where have you been?” Madison asks, her chest heaving.

 

“Spencer’s, remember?” he replies, and after a moment adds, “With the guys?”

 

“Why are you wearing Spencer’s letterman jacket?” she points at his shoulders. He looks down and there’s a hint of shock on his face.

 

“We all threw our jackets in a pile. I guess I didn’t really notice which I picked up.” Mason says, his voice wavering again. _Hm._

 

“And put on?”

 

“Yeah. I’ll see you in the morning. I’m so tired. Love you.” Mason closes, walking towards the stairs.

 

How could she forget that he was going over to Spencer’s? She’s been so focused on her plans that she’s forgotten about his.

 

God, this is harder than she thought.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

They’re having lunch in the cafeteria with Roderick and Jane when Madison drops another hint.

 

“Hey, you know what we should do?” she asks her group.

 

“What?” Mason asks, excitement in his eyes.

 

“We should do some duets! On our own, because obviously, glee club isn’t going to get anywhere with the way Rachel and Kurt are teaching us.”

 

“You can say that again.” Roderick mumbles.

 

“So how about it? Roderick and I will do one, and Mason and Jane will do the other!” Madison exclaims, placing her hands on the table.

 

“Okay.” Jane shrugs. Rodrick grimaces, but nods.

 

Madison looks to Mason, whose focus is across the lunchroom. At Spencer. And she’s not sure, but she thinks she sees Spencer wink at him.

 

“Mason.” she says, her tone firm. He turns back to the table.

 

“What?”

 

“Duet. With Jane.”

 

“Yeah, sounds awesome. I look forward to it.” Mason smiles at said duet partner.

 

“Alright! You guys can come over to our house tomorrow!” Madison grins.

 

She takes both her and Mason’s trays and dumps them in the nearest trashcan. While she’s gone, she sees Spencer approaching their table, only facing Mason. Mason laughs.

 

Weird.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Roderick makes it to their house first and Madison welcomes him in. She make cookies in preparation for the guests, but in retrospect she probably should have left out a vegetable platter. _Was that mean?_

 

Jane arrives a few minutes later, blaming it on traffic. Madison’s eaten most of the cookies she made herself, the sugar reacting in her body like fireworks, making her jittery and excited about Jane and Mason singing a duet, their lips moving together, drawing _closer_ and _closer…_

 

Shame they won’t be in the same room as her and Roderick.

 

“You ready?” Madison asks Roderick.

 

“Yeah,” he replies. She leads him into the dining room, which has an upright piano in it, for the night when her parents come back so they can play while they have dinner. Those are the days when she’s happiest, honestly.

 

Mason and Jane are probably going into the living room, where _another_ piano, this one a grand piano, rests near the recliner.

 

An hour later Roderick and Madison have just decided on a song when Jane knocks on the dining room wall.

 

“Hey, I’ve got to go.” Jane says, looking between Roderick and Madison. She waves and leaves the doorway.

 

“Yeah, I’ll go, too. It’s been...great.” Roderick adds, looking at Madison, standing from his chair. He leaves the dining room and she can hear him walk out the door and close it, quite loudly.

 

Mason walks into the room and sits beside his sister.

 

“How’d it go?” he asks.

 

“Eh,” she shrugs. “How’d it go with you?”

 

“It was fun. We’re doing Classic.” Mason says, his face blank.

 

“By MKTO?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Nice!” Madison smiles. A love song. _Sweet._

 

_All is going as planned._

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Madison watches Mason at lunch. He’s outside, in his casual Friday wear (which the Cheerios rarely have and every member takes full advantage of every time) sitting on top of one of the tables. He’s facing away from her, but she can tell he’s on his phone. Spencer approaches him. They laugh. Spencer gets really close. Mason pulls back, looking into the cafeteria windows, and straight into Madison’s eyes. He pushes himself off the table, to a reasonable distance away from Spencer.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Mason...and Spencer.

 

It’s like a lightbulb goes on in her head.

 

_Guy’s night...the jacket switch...the messy hair…_

 

Holy mother of God!

 

Mason is gay!

 

(Or bisexual, or another derivative).

 

She almost chokes on her salad. Everything make sense now. Oh, she can’t believe she didn’t see it before. She also can’t believe that he would prefer _that utter asshole Spencer_ over Jane.

 

And her plan is most definitely set backwards quite a few stages.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

When Mason gets in the passenger seat of the go-go mobile beside Madison, he doesn’t make eye contact with her. He doesn’t say anything. Madison knows he knows she knows (wow that’s confusing) that he and Spencer have something going on that isn’t friendship.

 

The go-go mobile ride is silent, which is impressive, considering it’s a fifteen minute drive and there’s a cloud hanging over their head and tension between them. Madison pulls into the driveway and parks the go-go mobile. They both step out and shut their doors in sync (finally, something normal about the situation) and enter the house.

 

Mason sits down at a bar stool, facing the kitchen. He doesn’t make eye contact with Madison, and she really feels like she’s a mother who caught her son masturbating or something. It’s more shock than anything that’s making this awkward, considering Mason’s never showed any signs of liking a boy before. Though, maybe Madison has just never paid attention.

 

“Spencer, huh?” she asks. There’s no point in sugar coating the conversation.

 

“Yep.” Mason replies, looking at his feet.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You _know_ why.” Mason replies.

 

Oh yeah, her need to be in control. That’s why.

 

“I just think that Jane would be so much better for you.” Madison says. She’s not homophobic by any means, but she’s asshole-phobic. And Spencer is her worst nightmare. He has the nerve to date her brother, he’s probably already taken his innocence, and possibly his virginity….

 

_No. Mason knows better._

 

...Right?

 

“Oh, that explains so much!” Mason exclaims, throwing his hands up.

 

“What?”

 

“Really? A duet? With _Roderick?_ ” Mason questions, laughing in disbelief.

 

“What’s so strange about that?”

 

“You hate him!”

 

“I don’t _hate_ him…” Madison mumbles, “I just think his health isn’t pristine enough.”

 

“You can’t judge him based off that!” Mason states, his voice rising.

 

"Mason, take a deep breath." she says, trying to calm him down and get him off the topic of Roderick. This is about Spencer. This is about _Jane_.

 

"Spencer is...a..."

 

“Dick? Trust me, I know.” Mason snorts.

 

“Then why are you with him? Jane is so pretty and talented!” Madison asks. She just doesn’t get it. How could such a wonderful guy like her brother go for such a...such a _douchebag_ like Spencer Porter?

 

“She’s great, don’t get me wrong. I really like Spencer, though. We’re good for each other. He’s better now, I swear!” Mason says, his voice full of conviction.

 

“Bring him for dinner, tomorrow. I’ll see for myself.” Madison says, walking to the calendar on the fridge.

 

_“He doesn’t need your approval! You’re not my mother!”_ Mason exclaims.

 

“Just bring him over.”

 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Mason huffs, rising from the stool and heading upstairs.

 

Madison sighs. This has definitely gone in the wrong direction.

 

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

 

Madison drives home separately from Mason, whose being driven by Spencer, so she can prepare dinner before they get here. There’s an emergency football practice (or something, Mason could have been lying through his teeth, for all Madison knows anymore) and they’ve stayed after school.

 

What will they even eat? Is Spencer vegetarian, or worse, vegan? Madison doesn’t have any vegan recipes, oh _crap._

 

She’ll just make spaghetti. Who doesn’t love a heaping pile of spaghetti on their plate?

 

Madison is setting table when the front door opens and Spencer enters first, dressed rather nicely, followed by Mason, who is still wearing his Cheerios uniform from the day. Spencer takes a seat at a bar stool while Mason mumbles something in his ear and walks towards the stairs.

 

Madison returns to the other side of the bar so she can face the specimen she will be examining tonight. He’s got quite the smirk on his face.

 

“What are you looking at?” Spencer finally asks, breaking Madison’s gaze.

 

“Nice to see you, too.” Madison smiles. He failed her first test.

 

Mason returns and he’s dressed more comfortable now. He takes a seat beside Spencer and looks at his sister.

 

“What’s for dinner?” he asks.

 

“Spaghetti.”

 

Mason grins, glancing over at Spencer, who makes no expression at the comment.

 

Dinner is awkward, to say the least, because Mason sits beside Spencer, who sits across from Madison, so it feels simultaneously like a standoff and an uncomfortable parent-teacher conference. Spencer’s barely touched his food, but Mason’s scarfed most of it down within five minutes, possibly to make this go faster.

 

“So, Spencer, what are your post-high school plans?” Madison asks casually.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Favorite musical?”

 

“Don’t have one.”

 

That’s what gets Madison for real. She sets down her utensils.

 

“Really, Mason? This is the person you want to potentially spend the rest of your life with?” Madison asks, directing her attention to her brother.

 

“Don’t be fuckin’ rude.” Spencer interjects. “Just because I’m some douchewad or whatever swear you can think of _doesn’t mean_ I don’t care about Mason a lot.” he throws his food rake down, looking at Mason. “I can’t believe you’re making me do this. I don’t care what your sister thinks, man. I just wanna go home.”

 

Spencer stands and leaves the dining room, followed by Mason. Madison can barely register what is going on before Mason returns.

 

“See what you did?” Mason says. “Why can’t you just be happy for me? Why can’t you just accept Spencer for who he is and just _trust my judgement of character for once?_ ”

 

Madison doesn’t have a reply, because, God, he’s right. She’s tried so hard to take care of him that she’s forgotten he can take care of himself.

 

“I’m sorry, Mason. You’re…” she hesitates, “you’re right. You can be with whoever you want. Just promise me you’ll ditch him as soon as he isn’t right for you.”

 

“Deal.” Mason smiles a little.

 

Madison takes the plates from dinner and sets them in the sink to be washed later.

 

“So...how’s about you and Roderick, huh?” Mason asks, winking.

 

“Hm…” Madison pretends to give it thought.

  
The McCarthy twins laugh.


End file.
